1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to playsets for children and more particularly to a playset with vehicles for handling cargo.
2. Background Art
Playsets that provide children with articles for emulating activities of the adult world have long been popular toys. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,177 discloses a camping set; U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,235 an animal hospital toy play kit; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,988 a toy assembly line for toy motor vehicles. Recently, the combination of air and land transportation for express or overnight delivery of packages has become a much publicized industry. Accordingly, there is a need for a playset that will enable children to emulate the handling of packages by simulated air and land transport in an entertaining and educational manner.